


dude your hands were cold [tomtord lemon]

by red_leader



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Smut, ddont kill me, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:41:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_leader/pseuds/red_leader
Summary: tom makes the most of matt and edd out of the house.





	dude your hands were cold [tomtord lemon]

tom was currently against a wall with hands sliding into his shirt and up and down his torso. tord grinned in delight, tom in this state of submission was incredibly attractive. 

tom motioned the commie to come closer, which he did. 

“i have something i’d like you to suck on for me.” tord smirked in response. 

“yeah? like what?”

tom bit his bottom lip and pulled out two lemons and squirted them directly into his eyes. 

“these lemons.”

“JESUS CHRIST-- AH WHAT THE FUCK TOM--?!?”

tom cackled and doubled over while tord was busy backing away and shielding his eyes from any other possible lemon attacks. 

tom was probably in more tears than tord was. victory was his.

**Author's Note:**

> snffjddsvsdnvx its 1am and i dont know what to write 
> 
> im s orry


End file.
